User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Fluttershy (Fanfic-Composite)
|-|Fluttershy (Harmony's Equestria Warriors)= Summary Fluttershy is considered to be struck by the very same alliment that forced Bruce to become the Hulk. She was chosen, along with her friends, to fight alongside the Avengers Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely At least 7-A , possibly Far Higher l At least High 6-B , likely At least 5-A Name: Fluttershy Origin: Harmony's Equestria Warriors Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Pony Hybrid , Mutant Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (Mid-High) , Superhuman Physical Characteristics . Resistance to Reality Manipulation , Mind Manipulation, Space Manipulation , Time Manipulation , and Soul Manipulation (Resisted all the stones for a long period of time) Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely At least Mountain Level (Was consistently compared to The Hulk in Raw power even at the Beginning of the Series. Overpowered him more than once when enraged , and was consistently considered the strongest Avenger even after Scarlet Witch showed up) possibly Far Higher (Broke the Tesseract with one hand, something that yields far greater results than City Level .) l At least Large Country Level , likely Large Planet Level (Casually fought a massively amped Odin & Hela fighing together . Overpowered Thanos to the point he needed all the Infinity Stones to even hold her back used in a blast together to hold her back , and actually used the time stone to warp her out of her hulkish state. Was compared to the might of all 7 Infinity Stones + Stormbreaker put together) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: 'Durability: 'Stamina:: Range:: Standard Equipment:: Intelligence:: Weaknesses:: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Fluttershy (Equestrian Saiyan Warriors)= Summary She is one of the Mian Six. Due to questionable reasons, her and Rainbow Dash managed to teleport to MLP verse about 50 years Post-Tournament of Power. How they got there is unknown, but they need to use their wit and ability to survive in this harsh environment. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely At least 3-A , possibly Low 2-C l At least Low 2-C. Higher with Super Saiyan Transformations Name: Fluttershy Origin: Equestrian Saiyan Warrior Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human-Saiyan Hybrid (As of coming to that universe) , Saiyan Prodigy Powers and Abilities: Ki Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely At least Universal Level , possibly Universal Level+ (After unlocking her inner potential after seeing Rainbow Dash battered and destroyed in a fight, She impressed a 50 years Post-ToP Son Goku in her Base, being able to keep up to a relative extent. She even managed to catch him off guard as a Super Saiyan, forcing him to go Super Saiyan Blue to knock her out.) l At least Universal Level+ (After unlocking her latent powers through training, was described as a force to be reckoned with during the 2nd Tournament of Power. Stomped, in Base,a Jiren who was been training nonstop since the previous Tournament of Power, which was at least one-hundred years prior) higher with Super Saiyan Transformations Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: 'Durability: 'Stamina:: Range:: Standard Equipment:: Intelligence:: Weaknesses:: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Fluttershy (Mutants and Kindness)= Summary ... Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely At least High 1-B , possibly 1-A l Possibly 1-A Name: Fluttershy Origin: The Friendship of Mutants Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Powers and Abilities: Ki Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely At least High Hyperversal Level , possibly Outerversal Level (Compared directly to the strength of Post-Reincarnation Hulk, who was compared to the sheer power of the Rebellion Wave, which was able to effect Current Living Tribunal) l Posaibly Outerversal Level ( Has the strength of both of her stringest transformations. Overpowered Molecule Man in a sheer fight & was compared to The Beyonders ) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: 'Durability: 'Stamina:: Range:: Standard Equipment:: Intelligence:: Weaknesses:: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Fluttershy (Gothic)= Summary ... Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Fluttershy Origin: Gothic MLP Iteration Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ , possibly High Universal Level or Multiversal (After awakening her personality, was considered the greater than any threats & allies to Equestria prior and to be COMBNINED, which would make her far stronger than Infinite Alicorn-Empowerment Pony of Shadows & Infinite Alicorn Empowerement Tirek combined . Keep in mind this is the Gothic Continuity, in which Regular Unicorn Twilight was shown in the Gothic Universe to warp Infinite Timelines with the pressure of her magic. ) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: 'Durability: 'Stamina:: Range:: Standard Equipment:: Intelligence:: Weaknesses:: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Fluttershy (Archie Sonic Fanfic)= Summary ... Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown normally. 2-A / High 2-A with Magic Name: Fluttershy Origin: Archie Sonic Crossover Fanfic (Unknown name) Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Fox , Element of Kindness Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Unknown Normally. Multiverse Level+ / High Multiverse Level with Magic (One of the Elements specifically rivals the power of a infinite number of Master Emeralds Post-Harmony) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: 'Durability: 'Stamina:: Range:: Standard Equipment:: Intelligence:: Weaknesses:: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Fluttershy (Star Wars:Order of Harmony)= Summary ... Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Fluttershy Origin: Star Wars: Order of Harmony Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Force Healer, Element of Kindness Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency:: At least Multi-Solar System Level (A young Jedi Master level force wielder. Despite being the weakest in terms of ways of utilizing the numerous saber forms , she was considered to be the strongest force sensitive of the Elements, with the highest level of potential. Thusly, should be far stronger than Twilight, who was considered to be a Peer to Grandmaster Luke Skywalker by the Jedi Council, even after he defeated Abeloth) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: 'Durability: 'Stamina:: Range:: Standard Equipment:: Intelligence:: Weaknesses:: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Fluttershy (Crossover:Tournamnent of Power)= Summary ... Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B l At least Low 2-C Name: Fluttershy Origin: My Little Pony : Tournament of Power Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Beserker Equestrian of Universe 6 Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: At least Country Level (Defeated Lion from the Steven Universe) l At least Universal Level+ (Stated as far, far superior to anyone who has entered the Tournament thus far. Thusly, should be far superior to the likes of Rhombus and Full Powered Tofee, the former being curbstomped by Rarity & Rainbow , who is much much weaker than Fluttershy . Was compared to those such as Tirek, who is millions times stronger than Rarity.) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: 'Durability: 'Stamina:: Range:: Standard Equipment:: Intelligence:: Weaknesses:: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Fluttershy (Kingdom Hearts:Friendship is Power!)= Summary ... Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Fluttershy Origin: Kingdom Hearts: Friendship is power Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Harmonic Warrior of Kindness Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: At least Large Star Level (Considered to be the Equestrian equivalent of the Foretellers, called the Harmonic Warriors. In a Crossover each of the Harmonic Warriors were able to casually defeat a Sora that defeated Xehanort , even after utuilzing the True X-Blade in this battle. ) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: 'Durability: 'Stamina:: Range:: Standard Equipment:: Intelligence:: Weaknesses:: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts